Too Late For Explanations?
by LadyGreyBergamot
Summary: Rose Tyler has made her escape, but ended up in the wrong room. How will she react when she finds out the Doctor is in on the plan with Jack Harkness?


**Hey guys! Here's the third and final part to the **_**Three Lost Words**_** story. I hope you like it! Review and tell me how you like the finale! :D**

**LadyGreyBergamot~**

* * *

Rose has been in Jack Harkness' captivity for seven months. She's given up all hope with her Doctor… more or less, she's forgotten him.

Rose opened her eyes to the all-familiar blackness surrounding her. _Today will be my escape… No matter what I will get out… Even if it means I die, it still counts as getting off this hell hole._

She tried to figure out which way was the right way out, the furnace was, and the Dalek. Rose got up and looked around. Her eyes were unable to see anything the light didn't shine down on. She turned to her right a little and looked straight ahead intently.

"This is it… My escape… Or my death… I only get one chance Rose… Let's hope it's the right one…" She said to herself in a low shaky voice.

With two uneven, shaky breaths, she darted forward into the unknown darkness. After a few moments of running, she reached a cold wall. Rose searched frantically for anything that felt like a door or a handle or something. Her hand skimmed over a hot doorknob and without thinking, she turned and pushed open the door. In she fell with the door slamming and locking shut with a click.

She turned her gaze from the door to the room which was filled with light and held her worst nightmare. Straight ahead of her was a chained up Dalek. It looked as if it was dead… But do Daleks really die?

Rose cautiously and slowly walked up to the metal soldier. She reached out her hand and gently laid it on the cold body of the Dalek. Immediately, she retracted it with a burn forming on her palm.

The Dalek started up and broke free of the chains. "Exterminate! Exterminate! Exterminate!" It repeated while moving towards a frightened Rose.

Rose's eyes widened and she started screaming, "Help! Jack!" Rose started banging her fists on the door which she came in.

"Exterminate Rose Tyler," The Dalek screeched.

_ How does that _thing_ know my name!? _

Someone started banging on the walls and door, "Rose!" An all-too-familiar voice yelled. Rose looked bewilderedly at the door. "Rose! I'm coming!"

"Doc… Doctor?" She said in astonishment then her panic took over again, "Doctor! HELP!" Tears started streaming down her pale face.

The faint sound of the sonic screwdriver was heard by Rose who had her back against the wall waiting for the Dalek to kill her.

The door opened and she was yanked back right as the Dalek shot his death ray which bounced off the door doing no damage to her or the Doctor.

Rose was lifted by the man who saved her and was being brought some place unknown. Another door opened and Jack Harkness was sitting down in his chair looking at me with a smirk smacked on his face.

"What is wrong with you!? Why would you touch it!? I told when we first saw these things together to never touch them and you go and do it anyways!?" The Doctor sighed heavily after seeing Rose look at him with fear – she's never seen him scream at her before.

"How long, Doctor? How long did you know I was here?" She choked out, afraid of what he would say.

"Since the first month… At first I really had no clue… But when Jack told me you wouldn't come to harm while I was saving you from the Cybermen and Daleks who were out for us, I knew I couldn't bring you with me. I couldn't risk you getting killed yet alone hurt," He explained to her.

"So you _knew_… the _whole time_… I was in _here_?" She looked up from the floor at the man who was standing right next to her. She narrowed her eyes and slapped him hard across the face.

Behind her was a chuckling Jack Harkness. She turned around and harshly stared at him. He choked on his laugh and cleared his throat.

"_You_… You made me feel like I was a prisoner… Which I basically was! And you made me lose all hope in the man I once loved. I thought I was going to die in here… All because you didn't bother to tell me you and the Doctor were in on this!?" Rose screamed bitterly.

Jack Harkness looked away with a huff and stayed silent. That was a smart move on his part. If he said the wrong thing, Rose would have flipped.

"So, _Doctor_, did you finish what you were doing? You know what, don't answer that, I don't care. What about the Dalek that was about to kill me back there? Huh!?"

"We didn't exactly plan on you trying to escape, so shut up. You were the one who was stupid enough to go into the wrong room," Jack scoffed.

"Excuse me!? Me!? You're the one who decided to lock me up! Don't you dare put the blame on me!" She turned quickly to face the Doctor, "Bring me home. Now! I am _done_ with you and your _adventures_. _Take. Me. Home_," Rose said wrathfully.

"But… Rose…" The Doctor sounded hurt. He didn't mean to hurt her, he told Jack Harkness to tell her but apparently he didn't.

"No. I'm done listening to anything you say. Take me home Doctor."

The Doctor looked at his Rose Tyler with eyes filled with sadness. She returned the look with cold eyes.

"Okay… I will…" He finally said. Rose's eyes had a flash of sadness in them. She didn't want to leave the Doctor for she knew that she would never see him after this and her life would go back to its old boring self.

She left Mickey a few months back after telling herself she loved the Doctor more than Mickey and when she and Mickey kissed, it didn't feel right – she only thought of the Doctor when kissing him.

The Doctor opened the door and started off with Rose trailing behind him. Down the corridor and to the left a little was the Tardis. Her heart sank with despair. _He's really going to take me home and leave me… forever…_

He opened the Tardis door and stepped in followed by Rose who walked in slowly and dreadfully.

"You really want to leave this… leave _me_…?" He whispered, his voice cracking at the end. She looked up from the floor to his face and his eyes were all glassy.

She didn't reply. Her eyebrows knit together and she frowned. She didn't want to leave the adventures she loves. Seeing the world any year she wants, seeing didn't life forms, seeing different planets… being with the man she loves.

She opened her mouth but nothing came out.

"Ye… Yes…" She choked out trying her best not to cry. Tears formed in her eyes and her bottom lip quivered lightly. She turned her back on her Doctor and the tears silently spilled from her eyes down her cheeks.

In just a few moments the Tardis stopped moving. "We're here… Your house is right outside…" He said blankly while staring and playing with the buttons of the Tardis.

"Oh… Uh… Okay then…" Rose stuttered and started walking towards the door. He was really going to let her leave...

"Rose?" The Doctor called out right before she opened the door. She stopped dead in her tracks and looked back at him.

"I love you… I always will… And if you ever need me… Just say so and I'll be right here…" He forced out a smile without looking sad and broken.

"Doctor?"

"Hmm?

"I need you…" Tears fell slowly from her eyes and her voice trembled.

He walked up to her and kissed her firmly on the lips. Rose missed the feeling of his lips on hers. She longed for this moment for months.

She broke away and looked up at him with lust in her eyes, "I love you too, Doctor."

"So you're not leaving me?" He whispered to her.

"I can't… I have a man that's going to show me the rest of time and space who loves me and that I love. I can't leave him," Rose kissed him again.

"Good… I wouldn't have let you walked out anyways. If you open the door, you'll just see that you're floating in space," The Doctor chuckled with a smirk on his face.

"You know… The three words we've been dying to tell each other have finally been spoken… I'm glad," Rose smiled up to the man she claims as "hers".

* * *

**Hey guys sorry you had to wait so long for this story. I hope you like the finale to _Three Lost Words_. Please let me know how you liked it. **


End file.
